


Athlete

by MegaFreeman



Series: Rowvember 2020 [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Rowvember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman
Summary: Darius faces Jyunichi in a swords duel, in an attempt to avenge Aisha's death.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996393
Kudos: 1





	Athlete

The orange sky blessed the Stilwater skyline, as the leader of the Third Street Saints took an evening off to enjoy himself. Gang was in a good state, there weren’t any pending jobs, and still no new information on the gang activity. He could have stayed in the Saints Hideout and hang out with the fellow Saints there, but Darius wanted to get away from all the construction going on there. The Boss heard about a bar Downtown that a few Saints recommended to him. It was a bit fancier than what most of the other gangsters preferred, so he could have expected some quiet time without the rest of the gang bothering or trying to impress him.

Still, Darius wanted some company to chat with, so he dialed up Pierce and had him meet at the bar for a cold one. The redheaded Boss walked inside the bar to find his lieutenant on a seat right at the bar, where Boss sneaked up on him and sat down right on the stool right next to his. “Hey.” The redhead said. He had a rather strange relationship with Pierce. It wasn’t that he hated Pierce or anything like that, because if it was Pierce wouldn’t be a lieutenant. Quite the opposite, it’s because him and Pierce worked in very different ways. Whereas Pierce was a tactician and a man who thought through every action he made, Darius preferred to go into things headfirst, and think of solutions while in action. He couldn’t think otherwise, the ideas only ever naturally came to the redhead if he needed one that very moment. Even when Pierce would come up with a good plan, Darius wasn’t able to take seriously or be confident it will actually work, but he still respected the lieutenant and his dedication to thinking about every single detail and having a backup in case things go south, and he didn’t regret the select few times he actually followed through with Pierce’s plan.

The two men started their conversation by talking about the trivial stuff, first starting with the last night’s big game score, and Stilwater Sharks’ last-minute win. Both of them were fans of the Stilwater Sharks and followed their careers very closely. Then the conversation went towards the gang talk, gossiping about other gang members and talking about everything going on, after which they slowly shifted to talk about Aisha and Johnny. The Saints plan on waiting for Gat to recover and get out of hospital first before they pay their respects to Aisha. The couple was together for 5 years, and they have loved each other for every minute they spent together, and burying Aisha without Johnny there to say goodbye to her himself would be extremely disrespectful not only towards the deceased, but to the Boss’ best friend too.

And for a second, Pierce stopped talking, he was quite before actually started a discussion he planned to.

“So… I never got back on that promotion thing.” The lieutenant said, trying to sound as nice as he could. When he originally joined the Saints, Boss assign Pierce to finding out and planning Ronin’s grand takeout, but ever since his first plan, Gat has been hovering above the lieutenant’s shoulder, taking his light. He wasn’t jealous or anything, he just wanted Saints to play the gang thing a lot smarter than the second-in-command preferred it. He wanted the Saints to be as smart as the Vice Kings were back in a day.

“Again with this shit?” The redheaded Boss replied.

The beers they ordered arrived, as Pierce defended his stance “All I'm sayin' is that we don't know how long Gat is gonna be laid out.”

Darius sipped his beer, before deciding to reply to Pierce’s pathetic attempt to get a promotion “And you're willing to make a noble sacrifice and take his place?” He asked, with a snarky tone in his voice.

“Someone's gotta step up.”

“Trust me,” Darius chuckled at the lieutenant “Gat'll be up and running in no time.”

“And if he's not?” For the second, Darius got a bit worried about Gat’s health. He was doing good according to the doctors, but you never know when that will change.

The Boss sighed as Pierce drank his beer, still waiting for a confirmation of his promotion “Then we have bigger problems.” He replied, but before Pierce could argue anything, they were interrupted by the ringing of Boss’ phone.

“Sup?” Darius answered the phone. The call from coming from a hidden number, which Darius just assumed it was some saint calling for help fighting off an enemy gang.

The mysterious voice from the other end answered, and in a quiet voice asked “How badly do you want the man who hurt Johnny Gat?”

Darius was confused, he wasn’t sure what all this was about “Who is this?”

“Jyunichi will be at Kanto tonight...this is our chance for revenge” The voice replied, and while unsure who the Jyunichi was, he assumed it’s the Ronin who dueled Gat. However, the mystery still remains who’s the voice on the other side, and if he’s even working with a Saints or is this a cleverly crafted Ronin trap to take out the leadership.

“Our chance? Who the fuck are you-” The line broke before the person on the other end answered, and Darius had to make a call; He’ll trust the caller’s tip and go in hoping for the best. The redhead started heading towards the exit of the bar when Pierce stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm takin' out the sunovabitch that killed Aisha.” He tilted his head towards the lieutenant and replied, he was settled on taking out that piece of shit now and forever.

“Shit, you need my help?” Pierce replied, thinking it might be a trap to take out both of the Saints leaders before moving in on the Saints.

“Yeah,” Darius replied “take care of my tab.” He said as he went out the exit, with Pierce rolling his head and pulling something out of his pocket.

Outside the bar, Darius parked his purple Bootlegger on the street, he quickly got inside and turned on the engine, but not before checking the car's glove box for the gun he left inside prior, to find his trusty Kobra inside. He closed the glove box and put his key into the car ignition, after which he turned it and the car started up. The redhead pulled out his phone, opened up the map application and searched up for the location of the Kanto, since he wasn’t quite sure where it was. “Huh… not too far.” The car immediately left off when the engine is on, as Darius stepped on the peddle as hard as he could to reach Kanto in shortest possible time; before Jyunichi moves locations.

After several traffic laws got broken, and mean overtakes happened, Darius arrived in front of Kanto and parked his bootlegger in the driveway outside of it. “Huh, so it’s this place?” The Boss said out loud as he recognized the place from driving by it all the time. He put the Kobra in his belt, and headed towards the Japanese restaurant to search for the Ronin lieutenant that killed Aisha and injured his best friend. What he instead found was Jyunichi hosting a private gathering for his highest ranking underlings; mostly teens and young adults that joined the Ronin and now train under Jyunichi to take over his job when he stops being able to perform it.

“There you are, you piece of shit.” Darius said as he entered the room and saw the Ronin at the table. He reached out for his Kobra in the belt, and aimed it straight for their lieutenant’s head, but he was hesitant to shoot. Jyunichi drew his two katanas at him, as the rest of his lackey’s followed.

“Can you fight with honor?” The Japanese man asked for a proper duel, rather than for Darius to gun him down like a sick animal.

Darius stopped for a second and thought, he didn’t give Aisha a proper change to fight but slaughtered her as she was tied to a chair, so the logical thing would be to take the shot and leave it behind.

But no, Darius couldn’t do that. Ever since he knew for himself, he was an athlete, and he trained to be a martial artist, starting his elementary school by learning the Japanese martial art of karate, which he trained to the very moment of joining the Third Street Saints. Normally this wouldn’t be enough for someone to defeat a trained swordsman like Jyunichi, but he thought he had a chance. When he was a teenager, he took fencing classes in his school, like many other kids that stood in front of him besides his enemy right now, and he thought, maybe that would give him an actual chance to defeat the villain. He just had to remember the one thing Coach MacTravish told him, which was to look at the enemy and try to predict their next move.

The redhead rolled his eyes around the room and moaned. “Fiine.” He said, as he ran to the closest wall and picked up the display katana on the wall. Legend says that this katana belonged to the Japanese rōnin, who was said to fight for the rights of the people around him, and was the embodiment of the good in the world. He stood, quite miraculously, in a proper battle stance, as he got ready to fight Jyunichi in a true manner. This wasn’t how Aisha died, and it isn’t exactly revenge, but the Saints fight fair, and the Boss was getting ready to show Ronin the true meaning of sportsmanship. “Let’s go, punk.”

Two Ronin peons changed towards Darius with their swords. He blocked the first guy’s attacked, while kicking the second one in the shin with his heavy boot, causing the man to fall down. Darius swung his sword once at the man, and cut his skull in half, as the blood squirted from his brain and the man dropped on his knee. The second guy quickly got up and charged at the Boss, but at his attempt to get a quick revenge for the death of his friend, he didn’t pay attention to Darius’ movement, and got stabbed in the gut by his katana.

“Holy shit…” Darius said under his breathe, he didn’t expect this to feel so easy, or what was worse, to feel such a satisfaction to take a life of another man in a more close and personal style of fighting. Two more Ronin charged towards the redhead with their swords, this time a man and a woman, and they worked in unison, but sadly for them, Darius still managed to beat them. He noticed that a girl did a lot of spins when getting ready to attack by spinning like a propeller, which gave him a perfect opportunity to stab her in the back. But as he was struggling to get the katana out of her body, the man tried to slice Darius in half, which he managed to dodge last minute by grabbing the handle of his katana and sliding down under the girl, still trying to stand up. This risky move almost costed him his head, as the sword landed right next to it. He finally managed to pull the sword up, just in time to block another attack, before giving him a mean kick in the loan, and sliced the man’s neck.

As the blood was coming his throat like a overflowing well, Jyunichi had enough of watching his underlings fall to a Saint like flies. He screamed out something in Japanese that Darius couldn’t understand, before charging at him with his two swords.

Jyunichi kept himself open, giving Darius a perfect opportunity to attack, which he did, but soon regretted as Jyunichi grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on his back. The fall made Darius release a swift amount of the air from his chest, as his back met the surface, but the got back on his feet before Jyunichi could do anything smart with this disadvantage.

The Boss decided to play carefully with Jyunichi. He seemed to be quite more patient and restrained than the other lackies were. When the samurai started walking towards him, Darius would walk backwards, keeping his sword in a defensive position. But he couldn’t keep doing this forever, and eventually, Jyunichi started getting ready to attack, spinning his two swords in some weird manner. Just as he was ready to swing both of them at Darius, he figured something out; instead of dodging, he should embrace him and right as the swordsman was about to strike, Darius quickly grabbed him for his vest’s collar and threw him across his shoulder, causing Jyunichi to wall. As he laid on the floor, he instinctively took an opportunity to kick one of the swords out of way, and just as he was about to stab him in the hand, end the battle, Jyunichi grabbed The Boss’ leg and pulled it down, causing him to fall down.

Both of the men got up, and they were on their last stand, not being in a more equal position with both of them with a single sword. “Wasn’t really a fair fight, mofo.” Darius charged at Jyunichi, but his attack was blocked, and Darius managed to block the Ronin’s attack too. This went on for several moves, until finally, Darius charged at him one last time, to which the ronin did too, and they blocked in other. However this time, his block didn’t work, because Darius pulled out a pocket knife he used stabbed Jyunichi in a gut while he was focused on blocking the sword. The Japanese swordsman fell on his knees, as the pain took over gut. The Boss turned out, walked towards the man and kicked him with his biker boot, causing him to fall down on his back. The redhead stepped on his chest, holding him in place and unable to move.

“You fought well…” The man, now immobile, said.

The Boss chuckled at his compliment. “Say hi to Sharp from me.” He took the sword and slit Jyunichi’s throat, as he was trying to make peace with his defeat. Darius spat on his face and got off the lieutenant’s chest, as he started heading out of the restaurant carrying his newly earned katana he grabbed from the wall at a start, thinking it would be a great good luck charm.

He bumped into one of the ronin’s the previously killed, the one with a head cut him half, as he laid in a puddle of his own blood. The redhead looked down and decided to take a trophy for himself. “Huh, that’s a nice jacket.” The man said, as he started taking off the deceased’s jacket and checked if its in one piece, just to notice the back soaked in blood. “Heh, it’ll wash off.”


End file.
